Jay and The Breeze
by Mackifart
Summary: Bonsterchicagra city, A town of The cats of Warrior clans, but two hulagons: Jayfeather and Breezepelt, must help their friends from A gangster and mobster who's claims to be friendly, but has more sinister plans. Non-humanoid cats, actual cats thet wear clothes and do human things.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll also be Writing this Warriors story while I wait for People to give suggestions for WBX, Though lately I've been Writing very serious stories(Except WBX), So it's time for me to give out my more humorous stories, Like this one, and I'll be pick-pocketing my own thoughts for my new OC that will be somewhere in this story. "But when will I be in the Story?" Not now!**

Jayfeather woke out of bed to the sound of **Bonetrousle** playing very loudly downstairs, He groaned and yelled "Breezeplet! Turn it down!", then came footsteps up the stairs, "It's Breezepelt." Breezepelt said annoyed. "I Don't care turn down your music please, I barely can get some sleep!" Jay said back, "It's 9:00, and you went to bed at 7:00." Breeze pointed out, Jayfeather looked at his clock next to his bed, said 9:36, he puffed air out in suckerness. Jay climbed out of bed drowsily, "Don't worry, I'm making Bacon egg sandwiches with pepper and salt." Breezepelt said saying pepper and salt with a sorta hiss, As Breeze went downstairs to make Breakfast Jayfeather got dressed putting on a Detroit Red Wings shirt and some shorts ,plus his awesome blue jay feather earing, heading downstairs he could smell the eggs and bacon causing him to drool at the smell of it. Breezepelt was humming to Unity(by TheFatRat), "Alright Jay, Breakfast is ready!" he called, but Jayfeather was already at the table ready to eat.

As they both ate Breeze picked up a Bucket List with Ice cream all over it, "What is that?" Jay asked, "The Bucket list ice cream." Responded, "Huh?" "It's Dessert and Dares in one." Breeze said, "Okay then, what Do I do?" Jay asked, "You take a Dare and then you eat Ice cream, but today we'll both do one today ok." "Alright".

"Dare one, Throw a pie in some random person's face." Breezepelt dared shoving Ice cream in Jayfeather's mouth, "Alright,let's do this!" _Bonsterchicagra city sidewalks,_ A Black cat was walking down the street unknowing of Jay coming behind her with a pie ready to face smashing. "Hey lady turn around." Jayfeather said playfully, the cat turned around only to get pied, "Gah, what the- Jayfeather!", "Oh, hey sis I wasn't expecting you to be here." Jay said surprised, Running away as his Sister yell in anger. Jay ran in through the door and slammed the door behind him huffing and puffing. "You okay?" Breezepelt asked, "I dare you to do the same thing I did to my sister outside!" Jay said throwing Ice Cream in Breeze's mouth.

 **Now this was just a intro to the story, Trust me it will get funnier as it get's on. Mackifart out, no seriously I'm about to go to bed.**


	2. Dance off!

**Trollalalalalalalalalala, Oh, Sorry I'm listening to the Troll face song, So here is The second chapter to Jay and The Breeze, or for short JAB, that seems weird and such a coincidence but I just noticed it, hah, alright enjoy the Chapter, Trollalalalalalalala, trollalalalala. And this is the official beginning of the chapter.**

The streets are quiet at a local street in Bonsterchicagra city, until those two come around. BEDOOOBEDOOOBEDOOO!, Jayfeather and his housemate Breezeplet- Breeze gives a angry look- I mean Breezepelt are actually running for once, just their running from the police who claim they stole from a store was on a big chase after them. "Why do we have to get in this trouble!" Jay screamed, "Yeah I Know!" Breezepelt said back, both ran fast in panic as they heard the Sirens behind them only to run into a wall, "Ouch!, well great." Jay said making a grumpy look, "Put your paws up you're surrounded." said a cat in police uniform, "But can we explain ourselves?" Breezepelt spoke out, "NO!". _At The Prison._ "Alright boys in you go." said Chief Blackstar, the do walk in the cell which also has a bunch of thugs in it too. Breezepelt acts like he's been in the situation, "So… what did you do?" Breeze said in a Manly voice, "Assault, what you do?" one of them asked, "Um, blamed for Supposedly stealing from a store." Jayfeather said shrinking as the Thugs came closer. "Um…...Phone call!" Breeze called, A guard opened the cell door letting Breeze out and then closed it behind him, then leading him to a phone on the wall with a spray painted words **JUST DO IT!** , with a Shia Lebeouf sticker next to it, but Breezepelt just looked confused as he picked up the phone and pushed 8352069. "Um, why am I saying Um a lot, whatever, Holly are ya their?" Breeze called, "Hey who's **THIS**?" Holly said back, "It's me-" Breeze said but was interrupted, "Is this one of those **FNAFY!** Callers?" Holly asked, "NO! It's Breezepelt, and are you not on your medication?" Breeze screamed into the phone, Blackstar looked at him confused of what was happening, Breezepelt hid the phone "Sorry.", "All right can you please bail me and Jay out?" he asked Hollyleaf, "Sure **Friend!** , I'll be **Right!** there." Holly said, "And take that medication!" Breeze reminded her before she hanged up. "Alright Boy get back in their ye go." Blackstar said, As Breeze came back into the cell Jayfeather was laying on the cement with thugs outlining him with chalk, "Breeze help me!" Jay yelled for help, Thankfully Hollyleaf came in with money, "What are you doing here?" One policecat asked, "Shut up and **TAKE** my Money!" Holly shoved money in his face and opened the cell door and punch the lives out of the thugs, "Come on boys you got **ME** up now let's **GO** home." Holly said clearly had not taking her medication. In the car Holly had put on her heavy metal on to keep her awake, "Is your sister this nuts?" Breeze asked Jay, "Just when she's not on her prescription." he answered, then came by some teenagers in a Yellow Mustaine drove up to the driver's side of the Blue Ford truck, "Hey losers want to race?" one of the teenagers said, "What did you **Say**?" Holly turned giving a threatening face , "To the count of three jump out of this car." Jayfeather said "Why-" Jay put his paw on Breeze's mouth, "Just listen it might save you some scratches. 1….2…..3!, the two jumped out of the truck as it rammed the vehicle causing a crash but Holly came out of the truck and turned to face the two cats, "Uhhh, I **Should've** taken my medication." Hollyleaf said guiltily, Jayfeather and Breezepelt noded their heads.

When the two got home they found Some of their friends in their house chatting with some cat with dark stripes. "You guys what are you doing here!?" Jay yelled, "Um, you invited us to eat for lunch here." Scourge said, The striped cat turned to the two "Now are these the two owners of this house?" he said, "Yes, who are you muscle man." Jay answered like a insult. "Um, How rude of me I forgot to tell my name, my name is Tigerclaw." the cat said finally finding words to say, after a long moment someone said something, "Sooooo, let's make some lunch shall we." said Sharktooth, moving towards the grill outside, "Wait!, first _Tigerclaw_ We challenge you to dance off!" Breezepelt exclaimed pulling up a boombox and pushing a button which played Dance off from Macklemore and Ryan lewis (ft. Idris Elba), Tigerclaw snorted and started showing some of his moves while Jay and Breeze had their paws on their chins nodding their heads, "All right our turn." Jay said, and he started dancing while his friends chanted Go!, then Breeze started dancing with him and eventually everybody was dancing with him. Tigerclaw gave a hmmph, he clicked his paw fingers causing couple of more cats to jump in from outside and dance with Tigerclaw. _Meanwhile outside~~~~~~,_ Firestar was driving down the road to Jayfeather and Breezepelt's lunch party for the Fourth of July, until he started hearing Dance off coming from Jay and Breeze's house, "Their having a Dance off without me!" Firestar then put on a Afro wig and some party glasses shaped like stars, "It's showtime!" He said like Solid Snake. _Back inside,_ Everyone was still dancing when Firestar came in and pushed everybody out of the way and Danced so hard that everybody was almost blinded, and when music stopped and a loud voice said "The winner is Firestar.", Everybody was speechless, "Ho-how did you do that?" asked Cinderheart, "You need to be pro like me, but all you guys are noobs compared to me." Firestar said.

 _After a long moment later._

Everybody was on the Deck enjoying Brat burgers after a exhausting Dance off, but Jay and Breeze were very suspicious of Tigerclaw, "He's up to something and I don't like, he's a little too nice." Breezepelt said scratching his chin, "Don't worry we'll find out." Jayfeather said putting on a detective hat.

Bon-Bon

 **Sorry this came out so late, I had some work to do and I was trying to make my Brain function again, plus I was enjoying myself a Jawsome idea, yes it does have to do with Jaws, sorta, I just love the game Depth:Sharks vs Divers, if you watch on YouTube it you will too, so bye for now!**

Bonus scene!

Jay was in the bathtub enjoying himself some peace and quiet until Breeze came at the door, "Hey! you've been in their for hours!", "Leave me alone I'm not living in here." Jay said back, then a pizza guy came out of the Bathroom, "Hey, thanks man.". "Alright I'm coming in their!" Breezepelt yelled charging through the door only to see Jayfeather half dressed with a towel in his head like a wig, "What are you doing?" Breezepelt asked confused, "Ummmm, I was cleaning my head." Jayfeather said, with a piece of pizza in his mouth.

 **Hey look a bonus scene, whatever. Some of the parts in this chapter are based on one of my favorite shows Full House, now it's see you later for now. :)**


	3. I'm back

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, the computer I'm using wasn't working but now it's back to normal and I can start writing stories again so I don't know when I'm going to publish the next chapter, maybe late tomorrow or Thursday, pretty much whenever I have free time. Plus tell me how hyped you are the next Warriors book, and if you do know, how excited you are for** _ **Godzilla Resurgence**_ **to come out in theaters later this year.**


	4. SherJayLock and FreBreezerer

**If only had the Blackblood Alliance as cadetgory, Cause then I would have had a good Idea for that kind story, but sadly they don't but whatever here's the chapter.**

Jayfeather and Breezepelt were sitting at the table in their kitchen planning out what this mysterious cat Tigerclaw was up to, smoking bubble pipes constantly causing the roof to be covered in the stuff. "Hey ya know we look like that guy who solves mysteries in I think Britain." Breezepelt said swallowing a Jolly Rancher (worst product placement ever.), "You mean Sherlock Holmes?" Jayfeather answered " Yeah that guy." "What about him?" Jay said, "We could do some detective work ya know like spying on him and following him around to where he's up to." Breeze advised, "You know I'm not good at that." Jayfeather said hastily, "That's not true, you figured out that Leafpool was your mom." Breeze said matter-of-factly, Jay stared into nothing drooling for a while, "I hate when you're right." He finally said smugly. ( **After moments of stuff you don't need to know** ), The two started to figure a plan of where Tigerclaw will be and he will go, "I hear he's currently on his way to a big burger place." Breezepelt said looking some weird map, "Alright let's get then." Jayfeather answered to it, "Wait!? Now!?" "Yes."..."So what now?" Breezepelt broke the couple second silence, "Let's make medicine." Jayfeather said with a determined look. ( **Hah funny, get it?, he's a medicine cat, you're not laughing, well there goes an entire career of comedy)**

 _At Lionblaze's burger palace place and things_

Both cats were sitting in the CatBatmobile waiting for the mysterious feline to appear at the place of which they are next to, Suddenly the cat at the front of the restaurant heading his way into the place, this was our heroes chance t-"Stop with that will ya" Jay irritatedly said, The two walked inside and took a seat at angle the Tigerclaw couldn't see them spying on him. "Alright boys what would you like tonight." A light brown purple eyed she-cat asked, "Umm, some Bacon Ranch Fries, Breezepelt…." Breeze was staring at her in awe. "Umm….W-What's your name?" He asked, "Uh, Heathertail or Heather, for short." Heathertail said confused walking away back to the kitchen, "Breeze what was that!?, were supposed to be spying on Tigerclaw." Jayfeather questioned, "Did you see that?, she the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Breezepelt said Dreamly, just Tigerclaw was leaving the place, "Come on we need to go!" he said pulling Breeze with him "And we'll take that to go." Jay said snatching the food from Heather.

Spying montage (Team fortress 2 theme starts playing)

The two go to random places following mysterious cat all over town, they followed to warehouses and homes for the entire night, Until they called it quits because tiredness. When they got home they some very important evidence, "I can't wait to expose this guy's secrets with everyone, so if he starts attacking us we'll be ready for him." Jayfeather said opening the papers of written descriptions.

 **What stuff has Jayfeather and Breezepelt found about Tigerclaw? Looks like Breeze has a love interest. What happens next? You'll see in the next chapter.**


	5. Como Dice!

**I found out what Como dice means, this might get interesting and and if you don't know where I this title from then go to youtube and type in Mrbreino Como dice, plus I just my brother a stormtrooper into some lava tell me in the reviews if that was cruel.**

 _Last time on Jay and The Breeze, SherJaylock and FreBreezerer followed the mysterious Tigerclaw around town to find evidence that he has more sinister plans, and the two have found what they might need…..but the only problem is they can't keep him from coming Hmmm…_

 _Home, Noon, 12 of August 2016._

Jay and Breeze were calling all their friends to their home, not telling the reason for coming their and what not. But good ol' Breezepelt couldn't help but calling the cat from last night, _beep buuop beep_ "Um hello? Can you find Heathertail?" Breeze asked for the name, _moments later_ , "Yeah who is it." A voice said tiredly "Hi, it's me from last night." Breezepelt told "Who?" She asked, "Um the Guy at the with the with blue eyes and gray fur, I'm The one with orange eyes and black fur." He described, "Oh, you're the guy who was staring at me…." Heathertail recognized, "Ye-" "Why were you doing that, I mean…..yeah! what are you some creep?" She demanded, "Sorry, I just think you're pretty that's all." Breeze heartbroken, "O-O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize…." Heathertail stuttered, "No it's ok, I wouldn't think it would work out." Breezepelt said, "Hey, you know maybe we could go out some time." She offered, "You would do that?" he asked "Sure, later this today, evening?" Heather said, "Alright see you then." Breezepelt puts down the phone and starts cheering jumping up and down causing Jayfeather to come running into the room. "What!? Breeze, What!?" Jay yelled, "Guess who's getting a Date tonight." Breeze said with a cheesemo smile "Ugh, congratulation, now we to worry about the bigger picture." Jay reminded, "Hold on" "No Breezepelt!" "Como Diceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Breeze screamed with a Sombrero and some Maracas only for Jay smack some duct tape around his mouth.

 _Hours later_

"Alright You guys what do want?" Scourge asked, The friends were quite grumpy having to drive to something that might not be necessary, "Yeah what is this about this about?" Sharktooth asked as well, "Guys you need to see this." Breezepelt said passing out papers of a bunch of some cats criminal records,"Why are their records for criminals?" Cinderheart asked "It's because We saw Tigerclaw working with these guys, pick them up." Everyone picked theirs up and read the names, "Mapleshade." "Snowtuft." "Brokenstar." "Darkstripe." "You sure he works with these guys?" Hollyleaf asked, "Yes." a voice said behind them, Tigerclaw standing with all of his companions, "And Breezepelt I believe I have something of yours." he said pulling in front of him Heathertail.

 **Oh no!, he really is a bad guy! And he's got Heathertail! What will our heroes do now? Find out next time. Same Cat channel, Same Cat Time, but just wait the worst has yet to come!**

Como Diceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Memes

**Alright I have a new Way to write I think, Instead of Writing in clumps I'll (moment pause) Spread it out, if ya know what I mean *wink*. Alright what Happened last time Mistro! (Plus I got this title Idea from the original Batman series)**

 _Last time on Jay and The Breeze. Breezepelt got a date on phone. The Hulagons revealed a terrible secret about Tigerclaw. But Tigerclaw followed their friends! They got Heathertail as hostage! What will our heroes and their friends do to stop deez Baddies? Hah Goty!_

Everyone was in shock, the cat who was so friendly when they met him but now the real him showed himself. "Let her go you Cheesehead!" Breezepelt demanded, "You were going to spoil the surprise we were going to do, but then you went spying on me and saw everything you shouldn't have." Tigerclaw said with a hiss.

"How did you see us?" Jayfeather asked, "Because let's just say We interrogated her." He answered pointing at Heather.

No one answered as all of them were shocked of what is happening.

"Now to present ourselves, We are the Dark Forest, and My real name is Tigerstar." MeanWhile the others started to surround Jay and Breeze and their friends. "Um guys." Sharktooth said worried, "Don't I got a plan!" Scourge said, then he threw Banana at the floor "Hah take that!" but the Dark Forest cats only started laughing at him. But then the Banana started beeping causing smoke to rise making fog. "Now's our chance!" Cinderheart said the cats started running out of the house grabbing with them Heathertail. All of them Crammed into a single car as they raced to Firestar's house, "Okay we made." Jay said panting, "Why are you panting we weren't running?" Shark asked, But Jayfeather ignored the question as they walked into Firestar's house, when they got into the entrance there was another door except this time locked (This is the most useless part of the story) "Who has door ways?!" Breeze said irritatedly, then started yanking on the doorknob trying to get it open. The cats started doing crazy things in order to get the door open, the last thing they did was Scourge's head and use him as a battering ram, but somehow that was able open the door which fell down with a thud, and when the dust cleared there was Sandstorm standing with her mouth open, dropping the Clothes she was carrying and let out a scream.

 **Meanwhile**

Firestar was chilling in his water bed waiting for his dear Sandstorm to come upstairs, but the their was the crashing noise and then the Scream coming from downstairs. "Oh No! My wife is in trouble!, I know what this means Time is needed for Catman!" Firestar changed into a sharp suit and a eye mask (like Robin). Firestar slid down the stairs and jumped in front of Sand to protect her Making some fists, but all their was Jayfeather and Breezepelt with some of their friends, "Um, Should've knocked?" Jayfeather assumed.

 **Back to Jay and Breeze POV**

"So what brought you to my place?" Firestar asked still wearing his costume, "You know that guy who you beat in a Dance Off?" Cinderheart asked, "Yeah what about him?" Firestar said confused, "Well he's part of a group known as the Dark Forest." Breezepelt said, "The Dark Forest?" Firestar asked "Yeah they're trying to kill us." Heathertail said "And they kidnapped you." Jayfeather added in, "But anyway we need to stop these guys." Jayfeather continued, "So what are we standing here for let's go." but before any of them could say anything Firestar threw all of them into a big black car.

"Um….what is this?" Sharktooth asked, "It's the Batmobile." Sandstorm answered somehow now having a costume on (looks like firestar's costume female version) aswell. "Alright hang on." Firestar said "Why?" BRRRRRRRRRRGH! Everyone started scream as the vehicle speed it's way to the house destroying everything that was on the street.

 **After moments of speeding across town**.

The Batmobile parked right on the side of the house(What?) and out came our heroes dizzy and a bit Disoriented, managed to get in the house while bumping into everything. "Well look who came back to be some heroes I see." Tigerstar said evilly, "We didn't come here alone though." Breezepelt said as all their friends came from all around the house and stood next to them though one of them fell over, "Come on Shark!"

 **Oh my gosh the final showdown is upon us, the next and Final chapter of Jay and the Breeze, I just can't leave this but I got to end it some time. So see you in the Next chapter. Here comes the memes.**


	7. Rogue One

**You might be curious of why the title of this chapter is the Name of the next Star Wars movie, Well you'll see. And you love it, Well I do like people with big round helmet, Kiss me you fool, You're head is so big. I wasn't playing with my dolls!**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

"So you bring all friends here to stop me when you all ran away like little babies, Tsk, I like to see you try." Tigerstar snickered, " Snickers satisfies Tigerstar!" Sharktooth exclaimed, Everybody turns to him giving him a look saying *seriously* "Sorry he snickered." Shark confessed, "Shut Up! If you want a fight then you got one Kittypets." Brokenstar said with a insult but then Firestar and Sandstorm jumped through the two windows in front of the Dark Forest. "Aha, I had a feeling I knew you, You sir can fight me." Firestar pulling out a Lightsaber armed to cut *Things*, The Dark forest cats backed up nearer to the wall behind them "Gah! Were outnumbered!" Mapleshade said alarmed, "I know that! But I have an Idea, Why not the two Friends fight each other? The Black one seems very skilled." Tigerstar explained his plan pulling out a odd contraption that glowed red.

The Object let loose a red gas that flowed toward Breezepelt, flowing into his body. _You're Friends will betray you, They hate you, They hate your attitude towards everything._ The Red stuff said in his mind persuading him, Breezepelt started to grab his head grunting. "Breeze are you okay?" Jayfeather asked concerned, crouching down to him,"Buddy?" then Breeze grabbed his throat choking Jay. Everybody gasped and Tigerstar chuckled in success, "Here kiddo take this." Tigerstar threw a Lightsaber at him which Breezepelt caught in midair and turned his head back to Jayfeather. "Breezepelt, Buddy, Don't do this we've been friends since who knows when!" but no matter what Jay pleaded to his lifelong Breezepelt would just ignore him proceeded to attack. "Someone Help!" Jayfeather screeched, Everyone was too shocked to do anything but stare, luckily someone did hear from outside.

An invisible person jumped through the glass door making everyone jump in surprise. The Mysterious figure revealed itself to everyone, none other than a…..wait a Predator?, yes a Predator came to save Jayfeather's sorry butt, _But_ This was no ordinary Predator as it took off its mask to reveal Half Moon behind the mask but sadly once again everyone just stood in awe as Half Moon walked slowly towards Breezepelt who was still grasping Jayfeather's throat was standing watching her as she got and as soon as Moon got up to him she backhanded him in the face knocking em' over onto the floor. Jayfeather sat on the floor his eyes big with amazement, his mouth drooling as he stared at her which caught her eye, she leaned into his ear and whispered "It's okay I came for you." and Jay put his paws on his cheeks his eyes glistened in Happiness.

Half Moon turned to the Dark Forest Cats who shivering in fear, "Alright you Maggots you're under arrest for the crime of crime I don't know what that is." As she finished police cars were all over the the house and Policemen came running in and taised the Heck out of the Dark Forest. Breezepelt got up rubbing his head, "Ouch what happened?" he asked, "A Predator backhanded in the face." Heathertail answered running up to hugging him which almost made him fall over. "Awe that's so cute." Cinderheart exclaimed, "Whatever guys, I know what I'm doing tonight." Jay said Ignore-like "Alright Moon let's take a ride on your Harley." Jay told Moon pulling her outside to the Driveway and Jumping onto the Motorbike, and Just before driving off Half Moon put on her Predator mask and they drove off into the city.

 **Well this is it…..Or is it? I'm actually going to make a sequel, which is going to be a Crossover with Aliens vs Predator so that will be interesting, Well see you in the next the next story Bye Bye!**


End file.
